Upchuck's Rage, Part 2
Upchuck's Rage, Part 2 is the episode from SoulWeaver Adventures. Plot after Albedo send into the Anomaly, have finally arrived too with Atrea's forms and characters. Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): ALBEDO?! Upchuck Norris landed at the Anomaly. Alz'ein (SoulWeaver Adventures): It is what supossible! It is not my armor?! Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): I said not armor?! Upchuck Norris: That's because you're not awesome enough. Alz'ein and Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X7 both slices up at Upchuck Norris. Upchuck Norris fires a energy ball at two dodged. Upchuck Norris: As fun as this is...all thins must come to an end. Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): It was made a power of cosmos! Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): It cannot about dimension! Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): And you about get a mind. Etaos (SoulWeaver Adventures): Cryptic Perodua Viva, get to stop Norris and get aliens back for Albedo! Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X7 get the hand to brain to see a mind. Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): I don't mind! Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): (screams) Perodua Viva Accident! (read next time, but zodiac power) Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X7 fires a energy wave at UN, but it didn't even faze him. He shot a positive blast that still had no effect. Upchuck Norris: Stupid unawesomite. regurgitated another energy ball at Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X7, this time it knocked him into Asendant up. He got up slowly and rubbed his head. Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X7 (via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures): This guy's good. Too good. Better than about Galvanic Mechamorphing?! jumped out of his Atrea's classes. He smirked and turned his back to him. Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X7 (via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures): (no effect with Upchuck Norris's variations) I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve! they wake and hover up with him. Upchuck Norris: An about Asendant that will last longer than the others! to the Anomaly, Theme Song Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): Crosses... crosses... crossing... in the mind. Etaos (SoulWeaver Adventures): I don't cannot the abilities from Mind Reader?! Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): I don't not anymore that Elemental Matrix to explode! Etaos (SoulWeaver Adventures): You did what?! Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): I said it not Elemental Matrix to explode?! his Galvan walked in at after being defeated, Etaos and Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X7 behind it. Etaos (SoulWeaver Adventures): That's Albedo. Albedo (as a Galvan): It's Cryptic, not Perodua Viva! Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): Elemental Matrix is not about abilities to for Viva ELITE. Etaos (SoulWeaver Adventures): Too, you did about can Cryptic did, he's Cryptic Perodua Viva for name user. Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures): User ? TBC... Trivia *Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X7 is not revealed that for user name, made that via DragonFable with these. Category:Episodes